1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to preformed structural members and, more particularly, to load-bearing preformed structural members, such as modular wall, roof and floor panels which interfit to provide a self-supporting wall, load-supporting walls, roofs and floors, and to beam members used with or separate from the panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, preformed modular panels have generally consisted of two opposed lightweight facing materials joined by equally lightweight border frames. The structural strength necessary to support the roof of the building made from such preformed panels was developed solely from the high-strength posts and beams. Panels, in general, were thus used solely for weatherproofing or for internal partitioning. In addition, prior art modular panels have been difficult to assemble into complete buildings.